


Conflict Management Is Something I Don't Do

by EvilBecky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Fluff, I love these two together, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Super daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilBecky/pseuds/EvilBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony had a fight. And Tony copes in the only way that he knows: by sulking. But when he gets back home what will Steve do?</p>
<p>**A very short fic, but one of my favorites.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict Management Is Something I Don't Do

Tony parked the car in front of the house but that was as far as he got. He turned off the ignition and sat there for a few minutes, his hand at his mouth. He thought back to earlier that night and what Steve had said.

“You’re never here when I need you. You’re always out at meetings. It’s like I’m living alone again.”

Tony had tried to argue, saying that Peter was there, but, of course, the kid was out on a date. Typical. The one time the twerp could be of some help he isn’t there.

“You need to get some things straight about this relationship. I’m not doing all the work while you go out and have fun every night. We’re supposed to do this together! As a team!”

And then Tony said something or other about how Steve was using his military talk again and how he hated that and Steve said something about how he always made him feel like an idiot about simple things. Tony got angry, Steve’s voice cracked. He left before he said anything he would regret. Taking the Mazaratti, he tore through the streets, getting stopped by an officer who recognized him and was happy to take an autograph in place of giving him a ticket. (After all, he hated being handed things)

The bar was loud and raucous. The minute he pulled up he was surrounded by women, each one more gaudy than the next in their sparkly tops and pumped up hair. When he was younger he would have shagged them all. No. That wasn’t it. If it wasn’t for Steve… 

He sat alone, surrounded by bouncers, drinking scotch by the bottle full and letting the thumping music drown out the fight. But that did nothing but make him more irritated. He needed somewhere quiet. But the only quiet place was at home. His lab. And that’s where Steve was. Instead, he drank his glass dry.

But he was back home and he had a dilemma. He knew that Steve was right about a few things. But he wasn’t about to let him know that. He didn’t want to admit that he, Tony Stark, had been unreasonable. Sure, he’d been called that on multiple occasions and by people he couldn’t give a shit about, but this was different. Hearing it from Steve was so different.

Everything was different with Steve.

Getting out, his neck popped in three places before even taking a step towards the door. The porch light came on and he cursed before remembering that this was something he had put up to punish the brat with. He now felt bad for all those times he did it to Peter and that nice girl. What was her name again? Gwen…Mary…god, he couldn’t even remember his own name…

Once inside he heard the hush of sleep. Most likely Peter was already home and Steve had gone to bed. Thank god. He didn’t think he could look him in the eye right now. He went upstairs to find his bed occupied and Steve deep in slumber, the covers pulled up to his chin. He must have been really upset. There was only one other time he slept like that and that was when he had a nightmare. Sighing, Tony slipped out of his clothes and got into bed, not bothering with the covers.

But before he was asleep, he felt Steve roll over. Oh boy. Another night of me and the couch. That’s fine. It’s a god damn $5000 couch and he’ll sleep on it all his life if he had to. He took in a deep breath ready for the talk when an arm wrapped itself around him.

“Welcome home.”

And with that, Steve fell asleep again. 

Stupid kid, Tony thought as he closed his eyes. I’ll just do the dishes a few times and everything will be okay.


End file.
